Le Champ des Oliviers
by Didou27
Summary: "Retrouvons nous au Champ des Oliviers, J."


Disclaimer: Toujours rien, mais je désespère pas...

* * *

><p><span>Le champ des Oliviers<span>

_Retrouvons nous au Champ des Oliviers, _

_J._

Voilà tout ce que disait la lettre. Une simple phrase sur un bout de papier posé sur son bureau et pour signature, une simple initiale. 'J'. Qui pouvait bien être ce 'J'? James? John? Ou un parfait inconnu? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais devait elle prendre ce risque?

Helen avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller se reposer quelques temps dans le sud de la France après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré. La guerre avait fait des ravages partout en Europe et grâce a la coalition qu'avaient formé les nations libres, l'Allemagne et son règne de terreur avaient été mis a terre. La seconde guerre mondiale était terminée et tout était a reconstruire.

Partout autour d'elle, Helen ne voyait que des ruines, sa vie aussi était en ruine. Revoir John dans de telles circonstances lui avait fait jeter un regard nouveau sur sa relation avec James. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais jamais elle ne ressentirait pour lui, ce que John lui faisait éprouver. Aussi, après la signature de l'armistice, elle l'avait quitté. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas protesté. Acceptant sans se battre sa décision. Il avait toujours sut qu'elle qu'elle ne serait pas a lui pour l'éternité. Alors il l'avait laissé partir.

Helen parcouru une nouvelle fois, le mot qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Se pourrait il que James ait finalement décidé de se battre pour elle? Poussant un soupir, Helen sortit de chez elle et prit la route du 'Champ des Oliviers'. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de répondre a la myriade de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Elle parcouru la distance qui la séparait du point de rendez vous sous un soleil de plomb. Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa à l'ombre d'un olivier et attendit. Le mystérieux 'J' n'avait pas donné d'heure, mais sa curiosité la poussa a patienter.

Les heures passèrent sans que personne ne vienne troubler le silence qui régnait en maître sur le champ. Helen commençait a désespérer de le voir arriver. Elle commençait à se demander s'il ne lui avait pas posé un lapin, s'il ne s'était pas joué d'elle.

La nuit venait de tomber et Helen, excédée du tour qu'on venait de lui jouer, amorça un mouvement pour se lever quand soudain, une brindille craqua a quelques mètres d'elle.

« Qui est là? Montrez vous! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle plongea la main dans son sac à la recherche de son arme, lorsque soudain, brisant le silence, un rire retentit.

Elle aurait pu reconnaître ce rire entre mille. Ce son, venant de cette personne, était tellement rare qu'un frisson la parcouru.

Alors qu'elle scrutait l'obscurité à la recherche de l'homme, elle vit une ombre parmi les ombres s'avancer vers elle.

« Surprise! » s'exclama l'homme en entrant dans son champ de vision.

« Nikola! »

« Heureuse de me voir? » demanda Tesla en s'approchant.

« Surtout surprise, » répondit Helen. « La lettre était signée 'J'. »

« Je savais parfaitement que si j'avais signé de mon nom, jamais tu ne serais venue. »

« Pourquoi suis je là Nikola? Et surtout, comment as tu réussi a quitter le quartier général de Londres? Je croyais que Eisenhower avait tout fait pour te retenir... »

« Oh il l'a fait! Mais tu sais a quel point je peux être inventif lorsqu'il s'agit de ma liberté. »

« Nikola, qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Tesla resta silencieux quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans la nuit qui les entourait.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Helen, » murmura t il en levant les yeux vers elle.

« De mon aide? » s'exclama t elle surprise.

« Oui, Eisenhower n'a pas apprécié qu'on lui fausse compagnie, moi et mes inventions. Je suis poursuivit par toutes les polices du monde, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Il faut que tu m'aides Helen, » expliqua t il sans la quitter des yeux.

Helen le regarda quelques secondes en silence, cherchant à juger de la véracité de ses paroles puis, ne trouvant dans son regard la moindre trace de duplicité, elle poussa un soupir.

« Très bien, viens avec moi, nous allons y réfléchir, » dit elle en prenant la direction de sa maison.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans les journaux, la mort du grand inventeur Nikola Tesla faisait la une.

Au même instant, a Belgrade, un train déposait un jeune homme brun, mince et transportant une douzaine d'énorme caisses.

Au même instant, a Londres, Helen Magnus frappait a la porte du Sanctuaire. Elle avait prit sa décision. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur James, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Une p'tite review?<p> 


End file.
